


Passion And Art Are Two Arts That Are Always Combined

by JackSparrow789



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Natasha is a nude model, Natasha loves to hug him while nude, Reader is horrified at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSparrow789/pseuds/JackSparrow789
Summary: Natasha volunteers to be a model for an art class, but an unsuspecting (Y/N) is taken aback. Will something unexpected happen from all of this?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengeTheYoungbloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/gifts).



> Thanks to AvengeTheYoungbloods for the title and summary of this work.

This is only a filler so that I don't loose this draft for when the time is up.


End file.
